The Hood
|class = Mystic |tag1 = Control: Counter |tag2 = Villain |tag3 = Dimensional Being |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = The Hood looks tough. |crystal = Conflicted Crystal |ability1 = Bleed |ability2 = Hex Magic |ability3 = Invisibility |ability4 = Lightning Arc |ability5 = Shock |ability6 = Stagger |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 1612 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 115 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 =Crime Bosses |synpartner1 =Joe Fixit |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |synpartner2 = Doctor Voodoo|synbonus2 = Enemies|synpartner3 = Punisher|synbonus3 = Enemies|synpartner4 = Iron Patriot|synbonus4 = Teammates|synbonus5 = Teammates|synpartner5 = Loki|synbonus6 = Dark Empowerment|synpartner6 = Dormammu}}The Hood is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Always fascinated with super humans, young petty thief Parker Robbins used his gains to help his family, including his ailing mother. When a burglary took an unexpected turn, Parker found himself in possession of a pair of mystical boots and cloak. Struggling to understand the supernatural items, he learned they granted him limited powers, including invisibility and the ability to walk on air. Dubbed "The Hood" by the police, Parker soon found himself forced down a darker path, using his newfound powers to start his own criminal empire to ensure the safety of his family. Stats Abilities Dash Back and Hold Block for 1.5 Seconds *The Hood gains Invisibility for 8 seconds. While Invisible, incoming attacks have a 45% chance to miss. Non-contact attacks have double this chance. *While Invisible, The Hood deals 105% increased Critical Damage and his attacks ignore 75% Armor and Block Proficiency. Critical Hits *60% chance to Stagger the opponent, preventing them from gaining their next Buff for 10 seconds. When the Stagger expires, the opponent’s Health is siphoned to The Hood for 15% of his Attack. Heavy Attack *Refreshes any Shock, Hex, Stagger or Bleed The Hood has placed on the opponent. Signature Ability Locked= *'Dark Dealing' **With help from Dormammu, the Hood empowers his demonic equipment further, granting him Stun Immunity and Power Steal while his Invisibility is on cool down. |-|Unlocked= *'Dark Dealing' **'Basic Attack:' With some help from Dormammu, the Hood learns to better harness his demonic equipment. While his Invisibility is in cool down, the Hood becomes Stun Immune and his basic attacks have a chance to Steal 10% of the opponent's Power. Special Attacks Special 1: 'Eldritch Arc – Reaching deep into his granted power, The Hood casts out an arc of chaotic lightning. *Shocks the opponent, dealing 130% of the Hood’s Attack as Energy Damage over 7.5 seconds. When the Shock expires, the opponent is Stunned for 0.75 seconds. This effect cannot interrupt Special Attacks. '''Special 2: '''Occult Onslaught – Calling forth his supernatural handguns, The Hood creates a bit of distance and empties the clips into his target. *Hexes the opponent, reducing Ability Accuracy by 56% and Fate Sealing for 6.5 seconds. When the Hex expires, it deals a burst of Energy Damage equal to 85% of the Hood’s attack. *This attack triggers Invisibility. '''Special 3: '''Dark Pact – Overwhelmed by the dark power inside him, Parker begins to transform into something else entirely. *This attack deals 65% increased damage for each full bar of power the opponent has at time of impact. *100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing 130% of your Attack as direct damage over 6 seconds. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries *'Mystic Dispersion **The Hood’s Fate Seal on his Special 2 allows him to trigger Mystic Dispersion multiple times with a single ability. Combine it with Stagger for even more triggers. Once his Signature Ability has been unlocked and he gains Power Steal, he’ll be rolling in Power! *'Stupify' **The Stun at the end of the Hood’s Shock Debuff is quite short, and you have to almost be dashing in before the shock ends to successfully land a hit. Stupify nearly doubles the window to land that critical first hit of your combo. *'Glass Cannon' **The Hood’s Invisibility is great at prevent him from taking hits. Glass Cannon dovetails beautifully with this, allowing the Hood to take full advantage of the Attack bonus, while ignoring much of the penalty. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *'Storm' **Storm has a lot of damage available to her, a lot which is in her Special Attacks, which also have strong Stun effects attached to them. However, The Hood has the ability to simply avoid being hit with Invisibility, and once his Signature Ability is unlocked, he’s immune to the Stun effects, if he does get hit while his Invisibility is on cooldown. *'Hyperion' **One of the toughest parts of fighting Hyperion are his repeated Power Gains. Between his Stagger, his Fate Seal, and his Power Steal The Hood counters this very effectively, on top of the obvious class advantage. *'Scarlet Witch' **Ah Scarlet Witch, you never really know what you’re going to get against her, unless of course she spends the entire fight Hexed, Fate Sealed, and Staggered. Fate Seal and Stagger to Nullify any Buffs Scarlet Witch triggers, and the Ability Accuracy reduction from Hex Magic to lower the chance that Chaos Magic triggers at all. Weaknesses *'Black Panther (Civil War)' **Black Panther (Civil War) can be a tricky matchup for the Hood. All of Black Panther’s attack are contact attacks minimizing the effect of Invisibility. Also Black Panther’s ability to reflect Stuns, makes using the Hood’s Special 1 a risk, as while it may have been safe when the attack was triggered, there’s no way to un-trigger if it becomes clear the Stun will reflect. *'Ant-Man' **Ant-Man doesn’t trigger any Buffs, making the Hood’s Stagger and Fate Seal abilities pretty underwhelming, combining this with being at a Class Advantage, and his Pym Gas Control to counter Critical Hits, makes Ant-Man a tough fight. *'Rhino' **Rhino’s an in your face Champion, pushing his opponent’s back against the edge of the arena. His chance to go Unblockable while dashing in makes the dash back and block trigger for Invisibility an iffy proposition halving the up-time on this powerful effect. Trivia External Links References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Dimensional Being Category:Stagger Category:Bleed Category:Shock